


Just Relax...

by CinntaxError



Series: Ducky's Universe. (A traditional Family) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Comeplay, D/s, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kink, Explicit Consent, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Relaxation, Sabriel - Freeform, Scenting, Service Submission, Supernatural Elements, Traditional Alpha and Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: Castiel's had a hard twenty four hours at work, Sam and Gabriel are asleep and Dean's decided to help him relax...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Traditional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783639) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



Castiel sighed, trudging up to the door of the mansion, dropping his briefcase at the door as he fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one to open the door. He expected Sm, Gabriel and Dean to be well and truly asleep by now. He had just found the key when the door opened, almost as if by magic when he raised it toward the lock. He couldn’t help but smile wearily at the sight that greeted him. There was Dean. His darling, sweet, Omega Dean. Right where he should be, wearing only his collar and those cute light green panties that killed him every time. He had found his knees quite quickly after opening up the door and beamed a grin up at him.

“Morning, Alpha!” he chirped. Castiel groaned a little at just how cheerful he was. He was far too tired for this, he just wanted to blob out on the couch, read a book or something and wind down to sleep.

“Morning, Pet,” he mumbled, reaching for his briefcase, but Dean had already grabbed it and was leaning up toward his Alpha for a kiss. Castiel leaned down and kissed him, before clicking his fingers, to let Dean know he was released. Dean closed the door and followed his Alpha to the living room. Cas went to sit down but Dean grabbed him gently by the arm.

“Just a sec, please Alpha!” he implored, looking him at Cas. He sighed, but nodded. Dean went quickly to work, fingers deftly working first against that buckle, and then the buttons and fly on his trousers. They came down really quickly, pooling at Castiel’s feet. Castiel raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something. “Please Sir!” Dean quickly cut in before Cas could say anything “Please just let me do this,” The Alpha sighed with resignation and nodded. Dean grinned triumphantly. “You can sit now, Sir!” 

Castiel had had just about enough of this game, but he sat. One could almost say, obediently. Dean knelt down in front of Cas again, fingers working the shoe laces and pulling off his rich Italian leather shoes, followed by his socks. Next came the trousers and the belt, the items of clothing being discarded at high velocity across to the other side of the room. Castiel rolled his eyes then gasped as Dean took Castiel’s sore foot into his lap and started to slowly massage it with his thumbs, pressing deep to work the tired bone and muscle. Oh Gods yes. Castiel’s head rolled back, eyes closed as Dean worked with those magical fingers of his, working the tension out of his feet, after a day’s work, running legal documents all over the place. They were in the middle of a big deal, and everybody was frantic.

Castiel moved his hand down to Dean’s head, tussling his hair as Dean continued to work, focused entirely on his Alpha’s foot. His thumbs moved to Castiel’s instep, thumbs alternating between sliding back and forth, and then in firm, slow circles, hands resting under the Alpha’s feet. Castiel’s mind began to drift, eyes fluttering a little as he yawned, fighting to stay awake.

Cas blinked as he opened his eyes again, having dozed off during Dean’s work. Dean was rubbing the other foot now, but when he noticed Cas had come around again he grinned, leaning down and planting a kiss on the side of that foot, followed by a firm nuzzle. Castiel leaned back in the chair, groaning with pleasure as his Omega continued to dote on him, feeling those kisses and nuzzles slowly creep up over his instep, to his ankle, and then back down the side of his foot. Castiel’s other foot gently stroked the Omega’s thigh, sighing softly as he slowly unwound.

“Good boy...” Castiel grunted, waves of pleasure washing over him. Dean grinned, moving down to his toes before gently taking Cas’ big toe into his mouth and suckling softly, hands moving up to rub at the calf of his owner’s left leg. The Alpha gasped as Dean started to bob his head up and down, as if he was sucking his Alpha’s cock. Gods above, Dean was good at that and that pleasure was shooting right to his very core, and straight into his pants. He knew exactly what he was doing, and from time to time he stopped sucking, although his head continued to bob, tongue swirling around the textured surface of the blissed out Alpha’s sole, before moving around to the top of the toe and swiping slowly over the smooth surface. Dean’s eyes flicked up to Castiel’s seeing him staring down at him, mouth open slightly as he panted. Dean’s eyes locked as he slowed right down, sucking about as hard as he could, eyes never leaving Castiel’s. Fuck. Dean didn’t know what it was, but something made him so wet as he teased, and Castiel groaned. He’d never done this before, but it was definitely a party favor to keep in mind for future! 

Dean finally slipped back off Castiel’s toe, having given both feet the same treatment with a loud popping sound, grinning up at him. Castiel was hard. Dean could smell his Alpha scent and it was driving him crazy. Castiel was in a similar state, smelling the Omega’s slick. The same slick that would mean Dean would have to change his panties after this, that is of course if he decided to wear them. Dean slowly kissed up the Alpha’s leg, grinning as he reached his inner thigh. He gave a teasing kiss to each side before leaning up and taking the plain black satin boxers in his mouth and started to slowly tug them down with his teeth. Castiel groaned and lifted his hips for Dean, his scent flood the Omega’s senses. Fuck. Dean could just bend over for him right then and there, but that wasn’t the plan for tonight. He moved his hand up and wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s shaft, starting to slowly work it up and down, using this thumb to rub pre around the head of that cock. Castiel groaned as his foreskin was worked up and over his head over and over again, eyes closing again as he leaned back and relaxed. 

“Dean...” he whispered hoarsely. The Omega’s heart leapt as he heard the praise behind the voice, and moved to gently lick at his Alpha’s cock, tasting that lovely, salty pre. Castiel thought he was just going to get head, and then it would be bed time. He moved to grab Dean’s head to try to press him down onto his cock, but the Omega resisted, shaking his head.

“Please Alpha, please. Just relax. Let me do this...”

Castiel sighed but nodded his assent and Dean continued to tease for just a little while longer with that tongue, making the strong Alpha shudder, and – and was that a whimper? Dean grinned widely. It wasn’t often he made his Alpha whimper, but he knew he was doing a good job. He could have easily done exactly what Castiel was expecting, but, there were things to be done! He pulled the skin back of Cas’ cock, giving it a slow sucking kiss before he climbed up onto the couch, and straddled Castiel’s waist, grinning as he moved that rigid shaft so it rested just between his panty-clad butt cheeks. He began to slowly slide his rear back and forward, and in slow circles, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Castiel’s neck, planting kisses on Castiel’s lips.

“Dean...My bitch,” Castiel growled, thrusting up against him. Dean gasped, but quickly shook his head. 

“Alpha please...” the Alpha gritted his teeth, but stopped grinding against Dean. He was in a happy enough mood to indulge the Omega, but he was running out of patience. He needed inside his Omega. That’s what any Alpha needed. To be inside a tight, hot Omega, but Dean teased a while longer, giving soft nibbles to Castiel’s earlobes. Ugh. That damned Omega knew just what that did to him!

Finally, just as Castiel was about to give in to nature’s urges, Dean leaned up against Castiel’s shoulders, sliding those panties to the side. He gave Cas a deep, passionate kiss, tongue rubbing slowly over his lips. Castiel let his lips drift apart, allowing his Omega’s tongue to slide into his mouth, and the pair of tongues began their dance. Something else was happening too. Dean seemed to be fidgeting with his lower end, Castiel thought, but Dean was getting ready. He gripped Castiel’s cock and lined it up, starting to slowly press his dripping Omega hole against Castiel’s hard cock. The Alpha growled softly, and Dean shuddered, slowly taking inch by inch of Alpha cock, deep into Omega ass. He pulled back from the kiss, to look Cas in the eyes. 

“You’ve had a hard night, Alpha. Just let me do the work,” Castiel nodded, leaning back slightly and making Dean gasp as that cock went just a little bit deeper. He let out a soft moan, leaning forward as he let his hips do the work, rolling back and forth on Cas’ lap, the silk of Dean’s panties rubbing up against the exposed portion of that cock each time he rocked forward. Dean leaned against his Alpha’s shoulder, nose buried into that sweet spot on the collar bone, breathing in his scent. Castiel licked his lips hungrily, the smell. No...the TASTE of his Omega thick on the air. And when did Dean get this good with his hips? The cheeky sod must have been working out, not that he was complaining. He gasped as Dean lifted right up and then dropped back, hilting himself on thick Alpha cock. He growled, feeling his knot beginning to grow and pulse, bumping against the Omega’s tight hole. Dean grinned, starting to roll his hips faster and harder.

“Fuck yes, Alpha. Knot me! Let me do all the work, let me be your sweet fuck servant. Just relax!” He was barely lifting off that cock now as he pumped his hips faster, bringing his legs into play to help with his greedy hip rolls. This time, Castiel didn’t listen.

Castiel snarled and bit down on that claim spot, grabbing his Omega’s hips and starting to thrust up hard, his knot bumping against tight Omega, before pulling his hips back and slamming them forward, trying to spread Dean enough to enter him. Dean squealed with a mix of pleasure and pain and Castiel took him hard, then let out a loud gasp as with a final hard thrust, Castiel’s knot popped inside him. Dean’s cock pulsed in his panties, the Omega cumming hard just as he felt his Alpha doing the same, flooding that heated hole with Alpha seed. Dean’s belly tensed up, his tight hole gripping behind Castiel’s knot. The pair just gripped each other, Dean nuzzled in against his collar bone, arms wrapped tightly around Cas’ neck, and Cas’ finger nails digging roughly into Dean’s hips.

“Dean...”

“Alpha..”

And that’s how the pair stayed, knotted Omega and sated Alpha, and now Castiel really did relax, slumped back against the plush sofa and Dean held in his lap, snoozing softly, ass clenching behind that knot occasionally.


End file.
